Particle counters have been used for decades in manufacturing or industrial applications to measure particulate quantities in air, gases or liquids. Typically such counters also group particulates by size. These size channels vary by application and often by instrument. A particle counter has at least one size channel and popular counters can have 6 or more channels. Typically these size channels discriminate pulses based on the pulse height of the incoming signal, which is a measure of the light blocked or scattered as particles interrupt a light beam (typically a laser). These counts are then often displayed on a local display as differential counts (particles for a given size channel) or cumulative counts for this size channel and all larger channels. The counts are typically logged in some local memory and can also be communicated via some external interface to facility monitoring systems, or remote computers or devices.